Chance
by SisyphusWorker
Summary: Old Story. A short oneshot about Mark's (Marco's) soliloquy and thoughts about his fresh breakup and subsequent events. Happens a little after Sophomore Slump with a few and minor plot changes and tweaks. A more humanized and highschool AU.


_I was given a chance._

I have had a crush on Jacqueline for, how long was it, pre-school or nursery? All I ever did was just say "Hey, 'sup?" for as long as I can remember. She replied, of course, with words out of courtesy or something. Now, for once in my lifetime, we became a thing. After getting help from Estrella, my best friend for a long time, we finally became a thing—Jacqueline and I.

 _Then, another silent chance whispered to my oblivious ears._

Sure, we became a thing. Both of us were happy and all. Happy Ending at last, right? However, that was when I began noticing something strange about Estrella: her actions changed, she would stutter when asking about Jacqueline, and constantly looked forlorn while eating her sweet treats.

Stella—her nickname—once asked when I came home after one of my dates with Jacqueline, "H-hey, Mark. How was… your day with… Jacqueline?"

I replied, "Oh, we were great! Thanks a lot again for being our 'matchmaker', Stella." I chuckled after saying that.

She replied with the usual and hollow, "Oh, that's great." before going to her house. Yes, we were neighbors, and I sensed she was putting up an act. I could have sworn I heard sobs.

Unorthodox, if I were to comment. In all truth, and stupidly, I just ignored it and continued hanging out with Jacqueline like everything was normal. At the back of my head, I began hearing things. They were voices that pestered me every night with the same questions over and over about my relationship with Jacqueline…

"Did you want to be hers?", "Is this just all infatuation?", and other related questions.

Every time, I always answered with gusto, "I am hers!"

To no avail, they kept on going relentlessly until the third month of our relationship.

 _I ignored it, but then I realized something._

Sure, I kept hanging out with Stella, but it just was not the same as before. There was a time she refused to go to the movies with our company. One thing I can attest, however, is that our bond will never break. We have a symbol, or symbols in particular, of our friendship, necklaces: a golden star, hers, and a black waning crescent moon, mine. Not even Armageddon will tear our bond apart. That's when I was given the test. On the third month of my relationship with Jacqueline, she noticed my so-called "talisman" that I wore every time when we hung out in the pier. I knew she was going to ask what it was sooner or later.

Demandingly, she said, "Show it to me."

Reluctant, I was, but if I wanted to maintain a healthy relationship, I would have to present my symbol of never-ending friendship with Stella. Thus, I did. I even told her that Stella was "out of this world". That was when the time I dreaded for months came.

"Stay amazing, Mark," she said as she biked off with her prized possession.

I was left by the sunset, teary-eyed as I gazed upon my necklace. The voices then began to cease their incessant questioning.

 _I knew deep inside by then that I bore feelings for my best friend._

How could I be so stupid? This was the reason why I felt some sort of red string attached to my pinky to Stella's pinky whenever we hung out or spent time with each other. All these times we were together, and I was just obliviously stupid to see. I had feelings for her. I guess it was just infatuation for Jacqueline. How could I not have been attracted by Stella's fluffy cheeks, cerulean irises, and somehow messy leg-long blond hair? It appears that maybe her looks appeal to me as a second to her erratic but kind attitude. I rushed to her house as quickly as possible.

 _Unfortunately, I was too late…_

She once told me she had an ex-boyfriend, Thomas. It didn't work out well 'cause of misunderstandings and anger issues. He was actually a friend of mine since elementary. This time I was about to tell Stella everything, but—woe is me—I finally saw both of them leave her house going somewhere holding hands, laughing, and smooching. I paused for a moment and just felt everything go groggy and hazy. Maybe this is what karma had in store for me, slapping my face with reality and such. Well, I was the one who made my decision and sloppy mistake. Now, it is my turn to hear sobs from my own mouth.

 _… but maybe there is hope._

I mean, at short moment as they left from her house, I saw a short glint of something from her neck. That is when realization struck me; she still wore our symbol of friendship. I do not necessarily need her to share mutual feelings. Deep inside, a glimmer of hope shines through my broken self. Our English teacher once mentioned that true friends are more golden than lovers. Heh, who am I kidding? I know that one day, no matter how long it would take, I may have that special someone. I should just move on and look forward. However, this still will not and never erase our bond, that I can attest to. I just wish she would know my real feelings for her…


End file.
